


Starscream Has Joyous Consensual Sex with His Househusband Skyfire

by Phase7



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Double Penetration, Other, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spark Sex, Sticky Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phase7/pseuds/Phase7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all.  Plus bonus Megatron.</p><p>(The setting conceit here is merging G1/FOC into TFP via frame upgrades.  This fic was written years ago, and I'm just uploading it to AO3 now.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starscream Has Joyous Consensual Sex with His Househusband Skyfire

Nervously, Skyfire polished the table again.  Its surface was without blemish by this point, five hours after he was released from the medbay, and he could see his own reflection in it.  If anything, this "streamlining" upgrade had made him even larger than before.  From the medic's chatter on tech specs, Skyfire got the idea that he'd now be considerably larger than Megatron as opposed to simply bigger.  The room looked smaller than it ever had before, and he was beginning to feel cramped, even though these quarters were larger than any other on the ship save for the leader's.  That he had to share these quarters had never bothered Skyfire, but now he began to worry about squishing his roomate, his partner.  Of course if this upgrade process made everyone bigger...  Skyfire shook his head and switched to picking tiny bits of grime out of the window frame.  It was amazing how much dust tracked in on fliers from this loamy planet.  Not that Cybertron was ever free of filings.  Yes, if everyone got bigger, nothing would change for Skyfire in his huge new body, because he'd just continue being gracious to everyone and putting them, their needs, and their comfort first.  It was just the right thing to do.

Skyfire was glad he'd switched sides.  Things were so much smoother now, so much quieter, despite his rowdy teammates and the parties they held.  It was a quietness of existence, not volume, he supposed.  He was surprised that his new teammates let him spend time in the laboratory or simply making house.  He could go anywhere on the base without the harassment he was sure he'd receive as a "traitor," although there had been an adjustment period, and he was actually THANKED for being a shuttle to the smaller cars.  After the debacle of his unfreezing and turn to the Autobots, and after all the arguments that had resulted because of that when he'd settled into the base, he was being accepted as NOT a forced warrior, but as a scientist and homemaker.  In fact, this side LIKED when he cleaned and fiddled around with things, and his few fellow fliers complimented what he could do to spice up energon in special drinks.  It was a trick he'd learned long, long ago on Cybertron when Starscream, had dragged him to clubs.  

Back then Skyfire had tried being sociable and dancing, trying his best to please and show off the beautiful boyfriend he still wasn't certain he'd deserved, but he'd ended up simply studying the composition of the exotic nightclub drinks instead.  And that Starscream long ago had been amused : "I'm glad you get something out of it.  So if you're eager to learn the high science of bartending, that means I can go dancing more often, right?" Skyfire had smiled and agreed.  Mixicology didn't hold a candle to his true passion of organic chemistry, but the part about being able to look over and see Starscream dancing so gracefully yet passionately was a perk to his hobby of last resort.  Starscream had always loved dancing, and he was as accomplished in sky dancing and aerial manoeuvres as he was in the formal ritual dances of seeker opera and the lusty frenzied abandon of the club scene.  It was part of his frenetic charm, a mind and a body and a tongue always in motion.  Skyfire sighed.  He hadn't seen Starscream dance in vorns.  Maybe, thanks to this war, he never would again.

The grime on this window was very very stubborn.  Skyfire scrubbed at it harder, but managed to snag his cleaning cloth on a loose screw and rip it.  Just another gift from his roomie, his lil' red.  It wasn't malicious, the little undoings of his cleaning, but a reminder that the room wasn't just Skyfire's.  Skyfire chuckled.  Yes, just a little chaos in the room to match both occupants.  Chaos that said roomie would expect fixed when he got back and scanned the room, to make sure Skyfire had paid attention to his carefully arranged mess, and thus him.  Then, when the Autobots fought long and hard, and both sides came home with injuries, lil' red would run home to this room to be coddled by Skyfire, moaning about the injustice and the conspiracy to harm him.  Skyfire would comfort him every time and understand completely.  It was the mech's job to be ...alert, even if that could lead to these sessions of no one appreciates me paranoia.  Skyfire wouldn't have him any other way.

Skyfire chuckled again, then began to softly sing a tune that was centuries old.  Maybe it was a bad habit, but it made housework and lab work much happier.  He still had to get used to the changes in his voice.  A little lower, a little softer, all making sense because of the new resonance and size of his frame.  He wondered how many others on the base would get this streamlining upgrade and how the humans would react to it.  And he hoped that the creeps wouldn't get the technology, so they'd stay boxy and stupid foreve... no, bad Skyfire.  That's a terrible thing to think.  Oh dear... did he just say that out loud? Yes, he did.  Skyfire went back to scrubbing at the window, not even bothering to look out it.

The door to the suite slid open so loudly that Skyfire jumped, and his eyes suddenly looked out that window and into blackness.  Night.  Had the procedure for the upgrade taken that long? Skyfire turned around in sudden overflowing anticipation and worry.  Please, please let it be lil' red, and oh please let him have made it out of the repair bay safe and sound and what would he look like?

Lil' red was gorgeous.  And little.  Very, very little.  And not very red.  And those legs.  But that smile and those bright optics could only be his.  And that waist.  But the way he strutted in, ready to rule the room was unmistakable.  And that face.  And that detailing.  And those heels.

"So, are you going to stand there speechless at the sight of my beauty all day, or are you going to compliment me?" Long clawed fingers curled against the newly upgraded mech's thin cabled waist while his left hand absently curled around a long chin, and absently poked into facial grilling for the first time.  Skyfire smiled.  That was his partner.  A partner still adjusting to his new body.

"You look perfect, Starscream," Skyfire said with the utmost sincerity.

Starscream's smirk found a way to deepen.  "I do." Starscream wandered over to Skyfire, wobbling occasionally as his heels tried to adjust to the soft flooring of the private room.  "You don't look so shabby either, Skyfire.  Though, could they have made you any bigger? Mmmf, you're fit to carry an entire squadron." Starscream laid a long hand over Skyfire's abdomen.  It stayed there too long to be a pat.  Then it started exploring.  Skyfire grabbed it gently.

"I just hope I'm not too big for you," Skyfire said.

"Well, you're a shuttle.  So long as you can still fly, I'd say the bigger the better.  You CAN fly, can't you?" Starscream cocked a large eyebrow at his partner, challenging.

"I don't know yet, Starscream, we've been in underwater lockdown without the tower up because of Lord Megatron's upgrade.  Anyway, I couldn't fly, since I had to be here waiting for you.  Someone had to welcome you home."

"Home from the sick bay."

"It's a full two halls down," Skyfire answered the provocation by gently mocking himself.

Starscream's smile broke out into a sputtering chuckle under softening eyes.  "Primus, Skyfire, never change." This time, his hand really did pat Skyfire's abdomen.  Skyfire knew Starscream had mocked him with those words, but he equally knew that there was no malice behind them directed at him specifically.  That's simply how his boyfriend talked.  Of course, his boyfriend also now talked in a voice that he never wanted to stop listening to.  Maybe he'd finally gotten those vocal knots looked at.  Oh, it was still Starscream : rough, scratchy, disapproving.  But not as shrill.  Maybe even... sexy for once? Starscream then walked away to the window.  "There's a loose screw here.  You should fix it."

"Yes, Starscream."

"And over there, the books are out of order.  If it's so important to you to put them in order in the first place, why don't you put them back where they're supposed to go when you're done reading them?"

"Yes, Starscream."

"And where's my welcome home energon, then? I'm famished! You should be a better host..."

"I've already prepared it, Starscream," Skyfire said, walking over to the berthside table to uncover the bright seafoam green cube from under a patterned tarp.  The energon was still letting off excess radiation, and steam to boot from the hot additives.  "Also, you moved the books."

"Maybe I did," Starscream growled, "but it's your responsibility to..."

"I know.  Here, I hope you enjoy it.  I tried to make your favourite hot julep with a little copper this time.  I think it'll compliment the magnesium and organic waters nicely."

Starscream was about to make a comment about talking about cooking to someone who cared when he remembered that he did care, and that there actually was a line with supposedly eternally patient SKyfire.  A line he was trying not to repeatedly cross this time.  It had been so lonely without the Shuttle, and it had been his slagging fault for driving him away again, and just this ONCE in his life, he was going to learn from a lesson.  He was going to make a concerted effort to LEARN.  But it was so hard when gentle, naïve Skyfire kept setting himself up for such good comebacks.  Starscream took the energon magnesium julep, and sipped it quietly.  His new eyebrows rose at the sensation.  The taste was so vivid.

"This is really good, Skyfire," Starscream said before coughing and clearing his throat.  He took another deep gulp, slightly embarrassed at his energon processor's outburst.

"I'm glad you like it," Skyfire said, as happy to say those words as he ever had been.

Was there a better life than this? Was there a happier existence than being the mech who looked after, and cleaned up after, and brought presents to, and without competition adored that little piece of perfection that was Starscream? No, for Skyfire there couldn't be.  He was living in his own domestic heaven.  Even if it meant never flying near Autobot airspace again, never returning to Cybertron, always circumscribing his movements, so that his treachery wouldn't be discovered, Skyfire would be happy.

The Autobots just wouldn't understand why he loved his little red glitch, so he wouldn't force them to think about it.  He had run away quietly one day when he was left alone to guard the base.  He'd messed up the halls and control room on his way out to simulate a struggle ; it wasn't hard with his bulk.  He'd flown directly to a beach in an obvious flight path to the nemesis still marked with the electromagnetic signature of thousands of seeker flights.  He'd waited.  Over his comm, he'd overheard the concern of the Autobots as they looked for him, called out to him, and chattered about his inevitable capture by the Decepticons.  He'd offered himself up to Starscream willingly, just so happy to see him again.  They'd agreed to "keep him prisoner." The Autobots had asked for him in prisoner exchange to exactly eight times now.  The first time, he'd slightly considered it.  Every other time, he was too busy in his lab or laughing at Starscream's side to even consider the possibility.

"Do you think Megatron will be much longer?" Skyfire asked softly, hoping not to intrude on Starscream's enjoyment of the julep.  Starscream lowered the cube with a curious look, then shrugged.

"I don't suppose it should take longer than I did," Starscream said.  "A seeker is a complex piece of machinery that would naturally take hours longer to complete than a pitiful GUN.  That Megatron is not yet with us, banging down my door in temper is doubtless a sign that he is too busy fighting with that upgrader Knockout about the prissy aesthetics of his new fusion canon.  I saw at least fifteen different choices.  Slagging fashionistas."

"I see you didn't go for æsthetics.  I always thought... you were more colourful than this." Skyfire looked down and away from the gunmetal frame of his friend, hoping he hadn't offended.

"You mean the grey? Hmm.  Not your lil' red anymore, am I? I just got tired of my sparkling colours.  It's about time I looked as imposing as the title of Air Commander and Second in Command of the feared Decepticons would suggest, don't you think?"

"You are the most beautiful I have ever seen you."

"Th... thank you.  I know you mean it.  Every time.  For the millionth time."

"That's because every time, it's true."

"You're going to give me a malfunction, you sweet-sparked Autobot." Starscream finished his julep, and crushed the cube out of existence.  "You know, everything in this chassis is like being brand new, but as an adult.  It's such an exhilarating feeling."

"I don't know.  I feel a little... stiff."

"Ah, yes, I do as well." Starscream's expression darkened in malicious amusement.  "Now, don't you suppose we can solve BOTH of those problems in one activity?" Starscream leant forward onto Skyfire's chest, curling into the larger bot and twirling his long forefinger over the white armour.

"Two problems? Being stiff and...?" Skyfire trailed off, honestly confused.  He hadn't noticed any problems on his self-diagnostic.  Yes, his joints were still a bit stiff and his armour plates had yet to find good paths to slide in because they were new, but there wasn't anything WRONG with him.

"Being NEW," Starscream growled into Skyfire's audial sensor, "VIRGINAL."

Skyfire's eyes glowed brightly and then shut in embarrassment, his massive shoulders crunching inward.  "I don't... think that's a problem per se, Starscream."

"Oh, perhaps you're right." Starscream slid up and over onto Skyfire's lap, pressing every inch he could of his slender frame against the massive one cringing under him, as if to fill himself into the cracks and open them up.  "It's an OPPORTUNITY."

Skyfire may have been naïve, but he was also Starscream's boyfriend.  He knew things about the other bot by this point ; he recognised patterns.  He knew where this was going.  Usually, he was quite happy to be Starscream's lover whenever, wherever, and however the seeker wanted.  He thought it was his duty as a partner to be open.  But currently, he felt overcome with a nervousness he hadn't felt in thousands of years.  Skyfire picked up Starscream like he would pick up an empty box.  He took Starscream off of his chest and placed him feet first on the floor.

"Starscream, I don't... I don't know if we should," Skyfire mumbled.

Starscream couldn't believe the utter ease with which he had been handled.  he also couldn't believe Skyfire was saying no, and just as he was about to protest, he saw Skyfire's face turned away over the still cringing body.  Skyfire was unsure, not as heated as he was.  Having an unwilling partner was a big turn off.

"Well, I'D like to," Starscream huffed, arms crossed tightly.  "I just want to.  It's you, Skyfire, what other reason do I need? I'm a few million years to old in this war to worry about a seal on my port being important for the slagging bonding ceremony, so I wanted to turn it into a game.  Or at least I assume that mirror-addicted medic upgraded my interfacing systems.  And if he didn't I still want to pretend because look at me, look at you, we're brand new and we'll never have a better or more convincing opportunity for what I THOUGHT was your favourite roleplay.  So it's your fault, not mine, I was being SELFLESS enough to cater to your kink, you twisted hulk of a flier."

During Starscream's miniature tirade, Skyfire had grown happier and more relaxed as Starscream grew more irritated and defensive.  Right until the end.  Skyfire's face dropped.  He adjusted his cringing posture, the fresh and well-oiled rollers of his outer frame making the movements a little too loose even as he felt the fresh cut plates were fitting too tight and the never before worked joints too stiff.  Skyfire looked straight into Starscream's impatient red eyes.

"That's what I'm afraid of, Starscream.  I'm so big.  Loo...look." Skyfire unrolled his entire frame, standing to his full height almost at the ceiling of the already generously tall room.  His frame shifted into place, sitting properly on the joints so that he was no longer cramped in on himself, but wide shouldered, broad, deep, and filling every inch of space that it seemed he could.  Skyfire's wings fanned out behind him, completing the imposing display of how his frame would casually sit were he not cowering for Starscream's comfort.  Starscream's wings fluttered and he hopped backwards like a bird.  Skyfire was BIG.  "I mean it, Starscream, I'm too big.  I'll hurt you.  I don't want to hurt you, but I might... just by touching you."

"Oh, really now, that's never stopped you in the first place.  How many times have you sent me to the med bay, Skyfire? Too many for me to count, but I don... I've NEVER cared, you insipid idiot."

"Starscream, I'm serious." Skyfire's brows lowered as he put on his best glower.  His eyes burnt a bright cyan blue and his mouth set into a small line.  This was his serious face.

"Starscream, I'm serious," Starscream immediately mocked.  "Look at me put on my serious face.  'Serious face, Starscream.' I..."

"Serious face, Starscream," Skyfire rumbled, his voice filling the small room unbearably like close range thunder.  He hadn't even raised his voice ; it had simply unfolded to its full size like his body had.

Starscream stopped.  His eyes grew large, pleading for forgiveness despite himself.  "All right, Skyfire.  I promise.  You won't hurt me." Starscream stepped forward to the giant, his streamlined frame once again pressed against the fresh metal, seeming smaller and thinner than ever.  Wings flickered again, catching scraps of the light blocked out above them.  Starscream reached out with his long arms to hold Skyfire, something he could once do.  Now, he could not reach his partner's back.  He laid his cheek on the painted ceramic alloy of Skyfire's chest.  "I want you to find out how far we can go.  We have to find out, don't we, eventually? It's in our game.  This is our first time.  You have to find out.  I'll tell you if you hurt me."

"No you won't," Skyfire said, almost chiding.

"There's hurt and then there's hurt, dear Skyfire." Mischief crept back into Starscream's voice.  "Please, just do what comes naturally to you.  Or pick me up again.  It feels like flying," Starscream growled seductively, fluttering his small inner wings on purpose.  The clatter they made against the larger pair sent Skyfire's face alight in what he could only suppose was passion.  It was a sound Starscream never used to be able to make.  Skyfire had been the only one with double wings.  Now his larger diamond shaped pairs rattled in resonant response.  Unlike Starscream's alluring display, Skyfire's signal of desire was pure, and real.

"We're... we're at the Science Academy, right?" Skyfire tested the waters of one of his favourite games.  Starscream said he was up for it so...

"Yes," Starscream affirmed, stepping back from Skyfire with a sway in his hips.

"We've been... dating for a few years now."

"Mhmm, and you called me up to your room ; it would be your room, look how you've just taken over this place, Skyfire, honestly it's like I don't even live here ; your room because you said you had something oh ever so important you wanted to ask me.  It was fresh after an acid rain.  You see, I still remember."

"Yes..." Skyfire remembered it perfectly.  He'd committed the memory to a very secure and reduplicated memory file.  "Except we didn't look like this."

"Yes we did ; we looked exactly like this, and have for ages, and this is what I looked like when you first saw me stealing chemicals from Professor Windflyer's lab.  I slipped easily out the window, I was so skinny..."

Starscream's alteration of events was cut short by Skyfire's laugher.  "Oh goodness.  You were stuck in that window so hard, I thought I'd never be able to pull you out.  You may have still been small for a seeker, but you were still a seeker.  Those windows weren't meant for flyers sixty feet tall."

"I was forty eight feet.  And now I'm only fifty two, so I'm not exactly a leviathan.  My point is that you should be altering your mental picture, or we'll never be able to do this!"

"Oh... right.  So, um... oh, could you flutter your wings again. I just... need to get in the mood."

"You're impossible!" Starscream immediately put himself on display, both sets of wings fluttering and hitching as he moved hands over the sleek lines of his fluted abdomen.  "That better, big boy?"

"Maybe again?" Skyfire said in his own personal brand of sheepish lechery.  Starscream complied with an openly lecherous leer, turning his back to his partner with a flourish of his hand as he flowed out the door.  The door closed behind him.  A moment.  A knock.

"Skyfire, you wished to speak with me?" Starscream hitched his voice up higher.  Skyfire smiled.  That would help.

"You can come in ; I don't lock the door," Skyfire called, quickly sitting on the berth and trying to look like he'd been doing something while waiting.  His own voice grew high and jittery.  He was quickly swimming through giddy memories and the excitement that this night was going to bring him.

"You wouldn't," Starscream commented as he walked briskly in through the door.  "If you could make it quick? I have matters to attend to before I... go somewhere." Starscream couldn't even remember what fake excuse he'd made up all those years ago to insult Skyfire's invitation, and he was sure it didn't matter now.  He stomped forward into the room he was pretending wasn't his as if he really did own the place.  Then he stomped too hard, because he was overconfident in his uncoordinated new body.  And his spindly heel caught the wrong purchase on the floor.  And his ankle rolled right out from under him.  And he fell down to the side as swiftly as he could cry out.  His side met strong hands, not the floor.  He wasn't even close to falling the entire way.  He looked up.

"Are you all right, Starscream?" Skyfire asked, lifting the unsteady seeker off the floor.  The giant shuttle cradled the smaller jet in his arms.  Starscream squirmed in the embrace, trying to find a comfortable position on the two massive arms.

"I don't quite remember THIS happening."

"Of course it did, senior lab technician Starscream." Skyfire carried Starscream over to the berth, and set him down as gently as he could, which ended up being not all that gently.  Starscream immediately crawled off.

"What did you want to talk about?" Starscream danced back away from the berth as Skyfire sat on it.  He was still in the shuttle's reaching distance.  Just far enough away to be tantalising.

"Starscream, I'm... I'm not a mech who likes to talk about these things," Skyfire began as he always began.  "But I have to talk about this with you because... because I want to interface with you and if I didn't tell you right now, I figured you'd get the idea I didn't want that out of our relationship because we've been together so long and I'm really afraid you'll go to someone else but I really love you, and I really think you're sexy, so I really DO want to interface.  It's not about keeping you or anything like that.  I just really like your wings, and your legs, and your beautiful face.  You're stunning, Starscream, you're everything I've ever wanted, and I..."

"Pause.  That is the worst speech ever." Starscream interrupted Skyfire as the shuttles words came out like a flooding river jumbled full of drift-metal.  Skyfire took a breath.

"It's historically accurate."

"Historically accurate-up a new one.  The only good part is the last part.  Now you may say the last part."

Skyfire grabbed Starscream's arm and lightly tugged him closer.  Starscream was dragged straight onto the berth next to the shuttle.  "I want to be inside you."

Starscream laid back on the berth, eyes wide and dimmed.  "Oh, yes."

Skyfire, softly as he could, bent over Starscream and kissed the jet, his partner.  Their tongues touched, tentatively at first, and then deeply licking to draw out as much flavour as they could.  Lips and dental plates smashed hard against one another as their kiss intensified.  No taste was enough ; they couldn't seem to get closer like they desperately needed.  Below their mouths, Starscream wrapped his arms tightly around Skyfire's broad neck and brushed his hips up against the shuttle's.  Starscream arched and rolled his body upwards in a symphony of moans.

The shared kiss softened again as their bodies became hard.  Lips dragged against one another languorously, drawing longer moans.  Tongues lapped at teeth and lips and cheeks and vents.  Starscream clung tighter to the body on hands and knees above him as he sinuously rolled his body up off of the berth and into the massive heat of his partner.  He was a writhing snake of passion, hissing and growling as his legs found purchase around Skyfire's midsection so that their hips could rock and clash with building heat and sensitivity.  Skyfire's body quivered, his wings kicking up the air in time with Starscream's that rattled against the berth.  His body was beginning to give out, desiring Starscream's in the most intimate way, to hold and feel inside and out.  The two mech's desire-dimmed optics hardly illuminated each other's faces.

Skyfire let out a loud and long shout when his interface panel finally opened, long and thick spike sliding out slick between himself and his lover.  Starscream kept pushing up and around, angling his abdomen and hip plate to grind their bodies in an erratic rhythm.  Skyfire began rocking forward and back on his elbows and knees, rutting the tiny attached seeker on his torso like a pendulum.  The feeling of being driven back and forth in the air with such force and without his control caused Starscream's moans to shift into whimpers.  He loosened his arms and legs, letting the swinging feeling overtake him, hitching his hips at the xenith of each swing to hit and tease whatever hardness he could feel down there.  It was big, and slippery wet.  Starscream shuddered and Skyfire did too.  The minutes they spent rocking and grinding against one another made all other time disappear.

Skyfire hated to break the beautiful haze of pleasure, but he needed to make sure... "Starscream, I need... I need you..." Skyfire whispered against Starscream's audial sensor, lowering the seeker hung from his torso down onto the berth.

"You have me, Skyfire.  Just don't stop," Starscream said, still shaking and snaking arms all around Skyfire's shoulders.  His long daggerlike fingers slipped in between plating, searching for new pleasure spots.  He couldn't stop his trembling.  The spiky armour of his body was clattering and slicing at the berth below him.  His vents were trying in vain to cool him.  His processor sent up numerous danger messages, all ignored as he searched for one command.  He needed a command to stop the pressure at his hips like Skyfire had.  "How'd you get that thing out?" Starscream snapped, letting go of his partner to pick at his pelvic plating impatiently.  It was pretty, like spiky little wings in a grounder's family crest, but it refused to open.  "I think the glitching thing is STUCK!"

"Why don't I help it, senior Starscream?" Skyfire said with a smile, shifting back to level his head at Starscream's hips.  He placed a soft kiss on the spindly hands, each hand-back, each finger.

"Oh, you're still on that?" Starscream commented absently, having forgotten all about the role play.  When Skyfire's lips moved from worshipping his hands to pressing against his pelvic covering, Starscream bit his lips around a very loud moan.

Skyfire kissed the dark diamond shape in the pelvic plating's centre, pecking at the edges and pressing deep in the middle.  His tongue came out to play, licking up the height of the dark patch repeatedly while his large fingers tapped and tickled at the juncture of hip and thigh like flutterbots.  Skyfire took the blunt end of the pelvic plate's protrusion into his mouth and sucked.  Starscream cried out keenly, his own hands digging into the spaces between his chest and rib armour.  The dark diamond shifted, and Starscream's interface panel finally transformed open.  His long spike uncoiled, immediately erect.  Light nestled into the shadowed space below to bring a wet valve into sight.  Everything Skyfire saw turned him on even more.

"That experiment was a success.  Wouldn't you say so , senior Starscream?" Skyfire said with a deeper grin.  His right hand moved from hip to spike, stroking Starscream slowly.

"Oh.  Yes, yes it was... junior Skyfire?" Starscream breathed heavily around his words.  Everything Skyfire was doing was perfect.

"What was that you said you had to get to? A lecture from professor Wheelwell? An experiment you had to check on?" Skyfire kissed the top of Starscream's spike, eliciting a shout.

"Ah! Skyfire! Oh Primus, does it even matter? It was just an excuse.  I've always fancied you, ever since you plucked me out of that window and carried me to the East dorm." Starscream rumbled another moan as Skyfire's mouth opened and took his spike.  He reached out with long arms to try and return the favour.  His fingertips closed around the tip of Skyfire's massive spike.  Oh, that was going to be a challenge to fit.  "You carried me back over your sh... shoulder."

Skyfire drew off of Starscream with a wet sound, lubricant left in his lips' wake.  "I love you, Starscream." He sat on his haunches and rocked his hips forward into Starscream's hands.  Starscream sat up as well, hunching over the spike to shower it with touches, strokes, licks, kisses, and teasing vents of air.  That and his lustful murmurs would be his answer to the declaration.

It really was a big spike.  Long, thick, and white, with deep blue studs.  Starscream knew that if he couldn't fit his mouth over it, and he couldn't, that fitting it in a hopefully virgin valve, and he wanted to fit it in, would require a good deal of preparation.  The oral had helped.  Still pumping the spike, Starscream sent his left hand in to stroke and scissor his valve.  He arched his spine and bowed his head, optics growing bright and enticing as he displayed himself.  Skyfire's new lidded optics were half closed, but he made eye contact and never let go, drinking in the sight of his partner fingering himself.  Starscream smirked and turned over on his back, lying with his head between Skyfire's legs.  Skyfire spread his bent legs wide and low to accommodate Starscream's fabulously long wings on top of his thighs so that Starscream's head was propped up to comfortably lick at the base of Skyfire's spike.  Starscream licked with gusto, returning Skyfire's favour.  His legs bent to hitch his hips against his plunging fingers, kneecaps spreading and waving in the air with every turn of his hand.  His right hand kept stroking and squeezing the spike above him, or running its back along Skyfire's inner thigh, or tenderly touching transformation seams with his fingertips.  Skyfire was finding the sight unbearably erotic.

"Starscream... please be careful.  I will overload at this rate and... I don't know how soon I'll be able to pressurise again."

"Oh, but you're so talented with your mouth, I don't think I'd mind," Starscream laughed lustily, shuttering his optics.  He took as much of the spike-flesh into his mouth as he could and sucked, savouring the taste.  He then nuzzled his crest against the length of the spikes and removed his left hand from his valve to stroke his black spike.  The red patterns on his black length lit up and sparked with sensation.  The dark blue studs on Skyfire's spike began to lighten with energon.  Scrap, they were both going to overload.

"Yes, I think we'd better stop this teasing right now, Skyfire," Starscream declared.  The jet clambered up and spun around to lock his legs over Skyfire's.  Long fingers laid large thick ones over his curved grey hips.  Red eyes were smouldering with desire.  A tiny port sat perched right over a gigantic spike.

"I don't want to hurt you, lil' red.  I really think I'm too big.  You should take me in the valve.  I'd like that," Skyfire deferred, removing his hands from Starscream's hips.  They were snatched right back.

"Did I say those could go anywhere?" Starscream snapped.  "Skyfire, don't make me say this AGAIN tonight : I LOVE that you're big.  I ADORE that you're big.  I want your giant spike inside me, and I want to feel it fill me up to bursting.  I am going to scream so loud you'll forget you even have audio sensors because you're going to pump into me, hard, and use my body rough and careless.  I'm going to have dents and ruptured lines in the morning and I'm going to love every one of them because YOU gave them to me without meaning to.  You got it? You GOT IT?"

"Yes, Starscream!"

"Then face me already!" Starscream pushed down as hard as he could, forcing the tip of Skyfire's spike inside.

Skyfire cried out, bucking his hips but quickly regaining control.  Starscream's valve was so tight, but slick with lubricant from the oral stimulation.  Starscream twisted on top of Skyfire, corkscrewing himself down further onto his partner.  The strong interlocking walls of his valve ratcheted down on the spike.  It felt amazingly good, even if only a few inches were inside.  The downward progress stopped when the spike met something past the entrance of the valve.

"Enhn... I guess the medic did replace my valve..." Starscream grunted, flexing his legs to increase his downward thrust.

"Is that your seal?" Skyfire asked, awed.

"What do you think it is?!"

"I haven't felt that since... the first time."

Starscream glowered in embarrassment.

"Then you're glad to make its acquaintance again? Good.  My seal, Skyfire's spike.  I am glad to introduce you.  Now, Skyfire's spike, I hope you enjoyed that little rendezvous because you should get ready to never meet my seal again."

"Shh, Starscream." Skyfire tightened his hands around Starscream's hips.  The hips were firmly held in place, but still tried to wriggle.  "Let's do this the right way." Starscream's hips stopped moving.  Yes.  His favourite part was coming.

As if Starscream weighed nothing, Skyfire lifted him by the hips and then pushed him down hard on his spike.  The seal broke with a noise occluded by Starscream's joyous yell.  Skyfire pushed up with his hips as his hands rammed Starscream's valve down on his length.  The shuttle couldn't help but smile as he pounded into the seeker with vigour and abandon.  One look at Starscream's utterly debauched expression told Skyfire that the jet was enjoying the rougher sex, as always.

Skyfire lifted Starscream back off and spun him around with a flip in the air.  Those large hands caught the carefully sculpted hips again to position them to take from behind.  With a little happy "ooh!" from Starscream, the union began again, and Starscream's valve walls rippled and clutched at the spike between them.  Skyfire was pushing with the support of his legs, meeting hip to buttock in a loud clang with each thrust.  Starscream's wings ran into his heavyset chest.  Starscream's hands dug into his pumping thighs.  Starscream's heels kicked against the berth as percussion to his fluting screams.

Skyfire leant down over Starscream, pushing the jet into the berth.  Every inch he could get closer was heavenly, and the seeker seemed to melt into him.  Their bodies were one mass on the berth, grinding into it and each other with possessive growls and pleasured cries.  Skyfire grabbed Starscream's crest and his spike, stroking both.  The spike under his hand was pulsating with electricity, energon rushing madly and audibly through it.  Starscream was very close.

"I want you to finish on top of me," Skyfire growled, gripping the red crest so tight he could feel it crinkle into the shape of his fist.

Starscream's wings fluttered and he continued knocking his hips back.  That spike was filling him and pushing him beyond limits he never even knew he had.  "Skyfire..." One name alone gave Skyfire assent.

Skyfire pulled Starscream away from him by the arms, then wedged himself against the wall.  He looked at Starscream hanging almost limp in his grasp, covered in dents and scratches, and for once his lust and pride overcame his concern.  Skyfire threw Starscream down on him and slapped him against his raised knees, harshly aligning their bodies once again.  Starscream's head lolled to the side, and his energon-bruised lips mumbled his lover's name again.  Starscream was always beautiful, but he was perhaps most beautiful when covered with the marks of Skyfire's love.  No.  Skyfire shuttered his optics and smiled at himself reproachingly.  Starscream looked most beautiful after he'd been fixed and buffed, the evidence of their lovemaking had been erased from his body so that Megatron would not see.  Because there, on Starscream's face, was always a look of immense satisfaction, of having gotten away with something.  Skyfire loved being Starscream's dirty little secret.

The door emitted two loud clangs.  The lovers froze.  Two clangs rang out again, followed by a voice : "Starscream! You were to present yourself to me after your streamlining!" Megatron.

"Oh slag, I forgot all about that..." Starscream whimpered, eyes growing wide in panic.

"You 'forgot'," Skyfire stated.

"Scrap, scrap, scrap, what am I going to do?"

"Starscream, open this door immediately!" Megatron's order cut through the room.

"Yes, mighty Megatron!" Starscream called, clambering off of Skyfire's knees in a pathetic tangle of limbs.

"Starscream! We're..." Skyfire called after Starscream, motioning down to their erections and lubricant-stained chassis.

"YOU try not answering him!" Starscream hissed as he stumbled to the door.

"STARSCREAM!" Megatron gave a final order, and his fusion canon audibly powered behind the closed door.  The door snapped open, and the canon snapped off.

Megatron was not quite sure what to make of the sight before him.  Starscream, fully aroused, and fully cowering, stood in the doorway, two sets of trailing wings trying to cover the scene behind him.  Not at all covered thanks to Megatron's high vantage point, Skyfire was splayed out on the berth, equally aroused, but looking very stupid.  Then again, Skyfire always looked stupid, especially when around Starscream.  The two were covered in dings, scratches, energon, and lubricant.  It was obvious what they had been doing.

Starscream didn't like to think that he was a simple-minded mech whose processor would switch to vulgar thoughts instantaneously but PRIMUS if Megatron weren't handsome now and turning him on again.  Starscream had all but forgotten that Megatron was undergoing the streamlining upgrade as well, so fear had quenched his lust, but now that he'd remembered thanks to the glorious sharklike tyrant standing before him... eroticism.  That thorn in his side was covered in thorns himself, all points and interweaving silver blades over a royal purple base chassis.  The Decepticon leader was quite built, barrel chested and strong-limbed, and thrumming with power.  Starscream knew that he would be meeting abuse from Megatron very soon, but the thought of being crushed under those thick weighty feet aroused him further.  Only Megatron could turn Starscream from a sadist to a masochist so easily.

Then, Starscream actually looked at the fusion cannon that was prepared to wreck his room.  It wasn't the old rifle piece.  No, it was better, and brand new, and Starscream's.  "My prototype!" Starscream screeched, hopping backwards into the room with a look of horror on his face.  "I gave no one permission to file through my lab looking for upgrades! That thing is still unstable and requires testing, my lord, it has no place on anyone's arm, not yet."

Megatron simply chuckled at his second's alarm.  "It has served me fine so far on the firing range.  I pray, dear Starscream, that you were not building this prototype as a surprise for my unguarded back." Megatron advanced on the jet, steps rumbling the room with the weight he put into them.  Starscream kept hopping backward disjointedly, wings low and close together in fear.

"No, master! I was building it as a GIFT."

"A way to curry favour."

"I won't deny that," Starscream said with a sly smile and a hitch of his wings.  Both were quelled by Megatron's smouldering glare and bared fangs.  Starscream knew Megatron was a biter, and he knew that those new serrated dental plates would leave a mark flooded with energon.  "But please, lord Megatron, spare me your wrath! I was only trying to please you!" Starscream couldn't back up any more, and he crashed backwards onto the berth.  Skyfire's hands were on him in an instant, and that broad shuttle's body curled around to shield the jet.

"You HAVE pleased me, Starscream," Megatron said, forever amused by his second's immediate abasement when faced with punishment.  It was an intentionally alluring display of submission, he knew.  "Although you saw fit to keep this advancement in the Decepticon arsenal to yourself, I shall reward you for it nonetheless."

"A reward?" Starscream's face was hopeful but confused.  He was expecting to be pounded to scrap and then ravished in front of Skyfire.  That happened often.

Before Skyfire returned, the rewarding punishment was held in empty chambers.  After his return, Megatron saw fit to punish Starscream more frequently in the seeker's chambers just to relish the look of horror on the pet shuttle.  Megatron knew Skyfire hated seeing his owner bent and abused while crying out in blissful rapture, pleasure that Megatron was sure the soft-sparked shuttle knew he could never give Starscream.  What was it like for Skyfire knowing that his precious Starscream that he placed on a pedestal was so easily brought down to lasciviousness, lowing in passion under a barrage of blows from his true master, the master that had abused and used him this way for centuries while good protector Skyfire was locked way in ice? What was it like to know that dearest Starscream loved every second of being manhandled and roughly taken, that he loved this torture and brought it on himself willingly? What was it like for soft-sparked ever-gentle Skyfire knowing that HE could never pleasure his pampered master in the way Starscream REALLY wanted? Megatron wondered with a rumbling chuckle.  The jealousy must burn more than the indignation and horrified compassion.

"Yes, my seeker, a reward." Megatron grabbed Starscream's black and red spike roughly.  Starscream shouted shrilly an then dissolved into haggard moans as Megatron's smooth new fingers stroked his shaft with perfect pressure learned from years of sex.

"Megatron, please," Skyfire spoke up in a quavering voice, daring to meet the tyrant optic to optic.  "Starscream and I were... were... interfacing, alone."

Megatron's amusement grew at Skyfire's abashedness in discussing his own lust.  Torturing him by taking the seeker right in those arms that tried to protect was delicious.  Megatron felt his interface array hum into activation.  It was a familiar feeling, even as it met unfamiliar pelvic armour.

"I don't much care if you want me here or not, Skyfire," Megatron said, pushing hard on Starscream's chest to force the intertwined partners back down flat on the berth.  Unfortunately for his show of strength, Skyfire was sturdier, and merely budged a few inches backward before curling over Starscream tighter, protective anger burning in his blue optics that still stared unflinchingly at Megatron.

"Starscream is my bondmate, not yours," Skyfire challenged.

"Unfortunately for you, Autobot, in the millennia you were gone, Starscream found another bonded," Megatron reminded Skyfire, turning his palm to throw Starscream into deeper pleasure.

"I had him FIRST."

"Bold today, are we, shuttle?" Megatron dipped his thumb down to play at the rim of Starscream's port.  The seeker was a mess of desire, lingering on the edge of overload.  "Whose name does he call in overload? Whose name?" Megatron knew it was his.  He'd broken Starscream.  He just needed Skyfire to admit it.

"Skyfire," Starscream whimpered.

Megatron's eyes and voice were disbelieving.  "What?"

"Skyfire," Starscream repeated, his valve clenched against Megatron's thumb in delicate rolling suction.  "Harder."

It was the second time in his life that Skyfire had had a shit-eating grin.  He rolled his re-pressurising spike against Starscream's back struts, their bodies pressed close together in the shuttle's crushing grip.  Starscream squirmed against the pressure and tilted his head to lick Skyfire's chin, face blank and pleasure shot, optics shuttered tight.  His valve pulled at Megatron's finger repeatedly and he whispered Skyfire's name once again.

"How do you want it, Starscream," Skyfire prompted, triumphant gaze still not averted from Megatron's slack jawed face.

"Harder! More!" Starscream mewled, bucking up against Megatron's limp hand.  "Stop teasing me ; I want your spike!"

Megatron was furious.  Megatron was perhaps more furious than he'd ever been in his life, at least in sexual matters.  He couldn't believe what he was hearing or seeing.  Starscream was submissive and not abused, Skyfire was radiating confidence in the face of the most terrifying mech in existence, and the most terrifying mech in existence was being shown up by the both of them.  Megatron let out an angry cry and shoved three large fingers into Starscream's valve.

"You want more?" Megatron grumbled.

"That's not NEARLY as big as your spike," Starscream mocked, flexing his thighs around Megatron's hand.  Megatron pushed deeper and rougher.  "Stop it, Skyfire.  You're hurting me...  I said..." Starscream waited for Skyfire to follow his order, but when sharp not-Skyfire digits kept ramming into him, his optics snapped open and on.  It was Megatron fingering him after all.  He'd tried to forget.  Megatron was radiating rage and having a staring contest with Skyfire, yet Starscream could tell he was the centre of attention.  It was great.  "Mighty Megatron, why don't YOU use your spike on my brand new valve?"

"What?!" Skyfire exclaimed.  Skyfire wrenched Starscream off of Megatron's hand with a quick turn, placing the bulk of his back and wings between his bondmate and the Decepticon leader.  "Starscream, no," Skyfire chided, concern welling up inside again.  Challenging Megatron's claim to HIS bondmate by showing Starscream called out for HIM even under Megatron's ministrations was one thing.  Letting the tin tyrant take his bonded, right on his own lap, was another.

"Starscream, yes," Starscream whined back.  "I'm so close and you're both being insufferable teases.  I want to overload with your spike stretching me, but if your gentle giant act is going to prevent you from pleasuring me to completion, I'll just go with old rusty and trusty back there."

"Starscream, you're saying those hurtful things again," Skyfire reminded the seeker, trying not to let the words get to him.

"Oh mighty Megatron, why don't you come inside this delicious aft?" Starscream wrestled against Skyfire's protective hold and managed to slip out his left leg.  He trailed the long limb in lazy circles over the berth, his stiletto heel struts scraping against bare metal with flashes of tender red.  "After all, it has such long, lovely legs attached."

"Starscream, I said no.  Stop baiting him."

"Skyfire," Megatron said with amusement, "who are you to deny the desires of your bondmate? Obviously Starscream wants the mech he knows will please him."

"No, he's goading you," Skyfire said.

"How very astute," Megatron said laconically, grabbing Starscream's proffered leg.  "Now ask me if I care."

Megatron pulled back harshly, dragging Starscream partway out of the opening in the grip between Skyfire's upper arm and thigh.  Skyfire immediately doubled down, clenching fingers strongly into Starscream's large pauldrons.  Megatron grabbed Starscream's waist with his gunless left arm and tugged.  Skyfire grabbed the pauldrons harder but felt Megatron's massive strength drag Starscream away inch by inch.  Skyfire felt the fresh metal of the pauldrons give under his fingers, digging in.  Megatron spun Starscream to face the seeker upwards.  Skyfire's arms crossed as he still held onto Starscream.  Skyfire quickly wrenched his grip lower, holding under the seeker's shoulders instead of on top of them.  He was surprised to see his hands had left deep rectangular finger shaped dents.

Megatron stood off of the berth, pulling on Starscream's feet.  Skyfire leaned backwards, pulling on Starscream's shoulders.  Starscream hovered taut in the air between them, being tugged to and fro.  The cold air of the room kissed his bruised body and erect spike, leaving Starscream teased with sensation after sensation.  Starscream could feel his shoulder pauldrons begin to pull off and the gears in his upper arm clog and grind unnaturally with Skyfire's claim.  The tendons in Starscream's shins were going to snap from their plugs at his knee as Megatron completely crushed his ankle with his tugging claim.  All of the pulling pain was a strangely comforting and freeing sensation.  Starscream's left pauldron groaned, about to detach, but with a daring wrench from Megatron's grasp, Skyfire shifted his grip midair to under Starscream's ribs.  Megatron pulled harder to reclaim ground.  Starscream felt one energon line in his right shin snap.  The two mechs heaved with mighty groans and spat insults, thrashing Starscream between them as tendons and energon lines came undone and armor bent and broke.  Starscream was being pulled apart by the two mechs' desire, and he loved it.

"Why don't you BOTH take me?!" Starscream declared, laughing.

"Both? No!" Megatron and Skyfire said as one.

"Starscream, you're my bonded, and my beloved.  I swear, I'll give you what you want if you'll ask Megatron to leave."

"Starscream, you worthless greedy worm! I won't share you with anyone.  You're MY second!"

Megatron and Skyfire began to argue with each other above the seeker's body.  Starscream's laughter just heightened.  He was wanted.  Actually wanted.  Exclusively.  Who cared if the two giant mechs were just fighting some stupid war of dominance over his port? Starscream knew that HE was the dominant one here.

"Do either of you know how HARD it is to be me?" Starscream exclaimed with a wide, satisfied smile.  The tugging stopped.

"I'm so sorry, Starscream," Skyfire apologised, looking down onto Starscream's face, worriedly realising what he'd been doing.

"Explain," Megatron ordered, gaze burning into Starscream's face as it travelled up his suspended legs and abdomen like wildfire.

"I'm bonded to BOTH of you, you simpletons! Do you know what it's like to have TWO stubborn mechs vying for your spark at all times? It's practically a trine, and I have one of THOSE, TOO! Now, why don't you both get along and give me the overload I deserve?" Starscream crowed.

"Starscream, you ungrateful wretch," Megatron growled.

"Oh, no, I'm VERY grateful, master," Starscream said with honeyed tones, flexing his exposed port as best he could in lewd display.

"I'll share you if that'll make you happy, lil' red," Skyfire mumbled over Starscream's helm front, leaning to place a kiss between the bottom of the crest and the pointed nasal ridge.

"It would make me VERY happy, Skyfire." Starscream wriggled back against both his bonded's grips to free his legs and steady himself on the ground.  He stood unlevelled, energon flowing down his right leg from the hip, arms dangerously loose, but he was happy.  Wings hiked high, Starscream stood as best he could on his toes, clutching Skyfire's chest for help, to give a soft kiss back to the shuttle.  Skyfire lifted Starscream in an embrace, freeing the jet once again from the ground.  Skyfire and Starscream kissed again, and Starscream's wings relaxed and fell, too tired to flutter anymore.  Starscream laid his forearms on Skyfire's broad chest top, and wrapped his long legs around Skyfire's white hips and loosed spike.

Starscream felt hands on his wings, and soon there was a looming presence behind him, hot air seething from vents.  Megatron explored the long new wings of his second and rubbed his pelvic plates against Starscream's tight aft.  Soom, Megatron's plates rotated outward, and his spike rose to meet and grind starscream's warm and wet interface array.  Starscream pushed up against Skyfire's nubbed spike and down on Megatron's equally massive specimen.  Starscream let out encouraging moans and whimpers as hands and bodies crushed him, handled him, tweaked his pleasure sensors and sandwiched him between two hulking mechs moved by lust.  He'd drive them both to madness so they wouldn't mind making love to him simultaneously.

"To the berth," Starscream commanded.  He rode Skyfire's chest over to the berth and was dumped there.  Before Skyfire could lean down again, Starscream put up a hand.  "No, I want to see you two make nice.  You're both mine, and I want my toys to play nice together."

Megatron physically balked at the command.  Skyfire paused for a second, considering, but then dipped his head to kiss Megatron off-guard.  Megatron let out muffled protest, but Skyfire delved deeper and encircled the silver giant in even larger arms.  The hold was gentle in its caress but strong as steel.  Megatron noticed at the moment that he wasn't the largest mech on the Nemesis anymore ; Skyfire stood an entire head higher than him.  And Megatron had to admit, the gentle giant shtick was quite... nice.  Skyfire had practice keeping his large body under limits, and his light touches and tender kisses were starting to find the pleasure centres on Megatron's new form.  Megatron decided just this once to give in to the soft approach, and began to kiss back.  Soon, both pairs of large hands were running over each other's chassis, grabbing at armor points and gentle curves of face and aft.

With a noise of surprise and approval, Starscream brought his hands to his interface array, running over red hexagonal sensors and lines on his dark spike, and fluttering fingertips at the sensitive nodes around his red valve rim.  He bit an already crushed lip, sucking at the drying energon.  Seeing his two bondmates exploring each other without the protest he was expecting was unspeakably erotic.  He only wished that they could somehow also pay attention to him.

The two towering mechs groaned and ground against one another, slippery spikes pressurising and catching against stained abdominal armour.  Skyfire had two handfuls of generous purple aft, Megatron's broad backside turned for Starscream's enjoyment.  Starscream took the time to appreciate the latticework of silver over the strapping back above a muscular aft, dipping two fingers into his valve as he squeezed tightly at the base of his spike.  He heartily approved of Knockout's upgrade work.  Knees clacking against one another, the two temporary lovers turned around in a strange dance in front of the berth, fighting for dominance and still kissing each other ravenously.  Megatron's hands were making a circuit up and down Skyfire's sides and wings, pressing into any cracks he could find.  Skyfire let go of megatron and began fidgeting around with his arms in a way Starscream couldn't distinguish until Megatron grabbed the arms with a sharp "no" and placed them back on his aft.  A loud clang announced the new fusion cannon hitting the floor, and then Meagtron returned to thoroughly ravishing Skyfire's wingtips and rounded helm.  Megatron began to push.  Skyfire fell backward onto the berth with a happy cry right next to Starscream.  Megatron was upon the shuttle immediately, pushing their spikes together and biting at Skyfire's neck.  The two humped and grunted, bulky spikes bobbing in and out of view behind their pumping bodies.

The vibrations from Megatron and Skyfire's impenetrative copulation travelled straight to Starscream's core.  Faintly, he could feel their primal pleasure in his spark, gathering thick like the scent of interface lubricant in the room.  Unable to take the bombarding sensations anymore, Starscream cried out in overload.  A white minute later, his systems booted back up, greeting him with messages and new sensations of transfluid sliding down his chassis and pooling on the berth.  Primus, it was good.  Starscream sat up and rolled over to lean on one arm, thighs slipping loosely under him.  His interface array still hummed with pleasure, sated now but ready to go again.  He took stock of his surroundings lazily, deciding to stop when he finally recognised the two giants on his berth looking at him.  Megatron and Skyfire were still aroused, pumping at each other lightly as they both stared at Starsceam with want.

Starscream crawled forward with a deep rolling chuckle, enjoying the loose wetness between his legs and the cool of evaporating lubricant on his furled spike.  "I hope you two enjoyed that as much as I did," Starscream quipped, reaching out to trace both hungry faces with his left forefinger.  He reached between their bodies to stroke at both spikes.  "Don't worry, I'll make it up to both of you."

"Are you sure you're not still too tender?" Skyfire asked.

"Have I ever been too tender for a second round before?" Starscream returned.

"No, but... you're new, so maybe..."

"Maybe Starscream wants to spike YOU," Megatron cut Skyfire off.  Skyfire's face flooded with embarrassment, but he held onto a tiny smile.

"I think I'd like that," Skyfire admitted.  Starscream had always been smaller than him, too small one would think, but Starscream made up for it with zest and skilful motions.

"Mmm, I think I'll save taking your seal for when we're alone again, Skyfire," Starscream cooed.  "You still have to keep your promise to let me finish on top of you."

"And what about me?" Megatron said, rolling off Skyfire.

"You'll finish on top of him too," Starscream said with a flippant smirk, straddling the shuttle in preparation, long hands flat on the heavy chest laid below.

"I'll do no such thing, seeker," Megatron growled.  Megatron took Starscream's wingtip forcefully, crushing and bending and milking out a long wail from the jet.  Starscream's claws dug into Skyfire's clavicle gap, almost perforating the armour.  Megatron shook Starscream by the wings, and Skyfire began to panic, quickly setting his hands on hip and upper chest to stabilise Starscream.  Megatron finally relented, and Starscream fell forward onto Skyfire.

"No, I... didn't mean like THAT, my lord," Starscream panted.  "I meant... master... for you both to be inside me." Starscream looked up at Megatron, long eyebrows pleading over embiggened optics.  Megatron was unreadable, dark scarred face set in a line under bright optics.  "Master?"

"This prospect pleases me," Megatron finally said.

Quick as a snake, Starscream slid and wriggled back up to perch over Skyfire's spike, shaking and displaying himself to both mechs.  "Come behind me, master, flush against Skyfire."

"I don't need to be told how to double on a mech," Megatron said.  "I was a gladiator and I had quite the reputation before I met YOU, Starscream." Megatron grabbed Starscream's hips.  Starscream turned to look at his master disapprovingly. "Not that I've stuck to you since we met, either."

"Not since we MET, master," Starscream returned coyly, "but for QUITE some time..." He trailed off.  That would be enough to remind Megatron how the he'd abandoned other mechs since he fell into Starscream's web.  The gun never had a chance. ...Was he still a gun? Starscream thought he could see thrusters in Megatron's new chassis.

"Hmmf," Starscream sniffed dismissively.  "You still have your old spike." Grey and boring... but still large enough.

"Knockout has no business touching my interface arrays.  I asked him to streamline my army, not turn it into a bunch of pallet-spiked peacocks."

"You don't know what you're missing.  That little thing looks so disproportional now.  You deserve a nice spike like Skyfire's." Starscream smiled down at Skyfire and patted the massive white spike.

"I only allowed him an upgrade because I was loath to test the process on a true Decepticon," Megatron growled, grabbing Starscream back flush against him.  "You should be eternally grateful that I let him be our test subject." Megatron's massive spike pushed upward, getting a taste of the wet valve.

"Oh I AM grateful.  But you should still get your spike upgraded.  It's simply too small."

"Not everyone is addicted to size like you are, Starscream," Megatron warned.  "This spike was enough to fill and stretch your former body beyond its limits.  I shudder to think that you believe yourself capable of handling it alongside the shuttle's in that tiny new valve of yours."

"Why don't we find out?" Starscream purred.

"Starscream, I really think it might be too much..." Skyfire spoke up but Starscream slapped him across the helmet.

"I don't want to hear another line like that again tonight! Is that understood, Skyfire?" Starscream hissed.

"Yes, Starscream," Skyfire replied, lifting hands to ghost over Starscream's chest reverently.  The centred red Decepticon insignia there reminded him of just what kind of people he'd chosen to lie with.

"Good.  Now both of you, carefully, tips at my entrance."

"We shouldn't do it one, then the other?"

"Skyfire!" Starscream shouted and slapped his partner's face.  "I want you both inside me, at once, and I don't want any more of your concern!"

"Then prepare your internal firewalls for our intrusion," Megatron commanded.  "Swiftly!"

As soon as he'd said the second command, Megatron pushed up with his hips and down with his hands, impaling Starscream halfway down his raised spike and partly over Skyfire's.  Starscream screamed long and hard, then shrieked repeatedly as Megatron kept levering him down and thrusting inside.  Skyfire started to shift as well, pumping his spike up gently to rock it deeper into the wet and tight valve.  The twelve blue nodules on his length popped inside one after another as Starscream lowered quivering.  Megatron's smaller and thinner spike dipped in and out, passage slick and swift in the liberally lubricated valve.  Megatron revelled in the feeling of another mech's spike against his own, gasping and panting as the bumps and lengths collided shaft against shaft against shifting valve.

Skyfire marvelled at the tightness of the valve walls and cords, Primus he could feel the cords that were usually hidden behind the soft plates and nodes, as they stretched and squeezed to try to accommodate and press against every inch of the invading spikes.  The squeezing space got wetter as both spikes pushed in and the valve gave way.  Skyfire didn't dare look down, because he knew there'd be energon spilling out ; he could already feel its tingle.  He looked into Starscream's face instead, and was calmed to his very core by the seeker's look of bliss.  Starscream wanted this.  It was all okay.

Starscream was happier with lust than he'd ever been before.  This was the most he'd ever had in his valve at once, and he had been liberal with toys in the past.  And everything was moving, and shifting, and pulling, and pushing deeper and deeper, oh Primus! He felt his valve cry out in pain as it was stretched beyond its physical capacity, internal sensory wires and energon lines exposed between the soft plates of his valve walls.  He felt nodes pop and lines come undone.  The sensation of the two spikes brushing against those forbidden places drove Starscream wild.  His valve started to move apart in partial transformation to jet mode to accommodate the massive spikes inside him.  He was thrashing with his legs, and clinging forward to Skyfire's shoulders, then back to grab Megatron's forearms, always pushing himself downward for more.  His valve strained almost to bursting, and every slight change in angle brought at least one spike tip up to ram straight into his master node at the top of his valve.  The world was a nonstop parade of pleasure for Starscream, a sea of sensations washing him away from reality into a world where only these spikes in his valve mattered.  Oh, and that hand on his spike, too, that could be allowed.  His bondmates, pleasuring him, loving him, sharing with each other.  It was perfection.

Happiness bloomed inside Starscream's spark-white world, and with his eyes closed, it was as if he could see his two bondmates painted onto a blank wall.  They were pushing against him.  He could hear their voices whispering and whimpering his name.  He could see them both so clearly now, making love to him outside of himself.  This was... this was the bond.  He hadn't experienced this in centuries.  He gave himself over.  He subsumed himself to the desires of his partners just as they surrendered to his.  It was strange, having two partners at once, but Starscream was confident he could handle it.  After all, for the past millennia, he'd had a glint of Skyfire forever in the back of this pleasure world when he shared it with Megatron.  And then after Skyfire had reawakened, it had all grown stronger.  A type of practice.  Starscream smiled and his lovers smiled with him.  He recognised it now : his spark was loose.  The three essences were brushing against each other tentatively.  Starscream scooped both of his lovers toward him.  They would share this.

Megatron was zealous.  Skyfire was generous.  Starscream was paltering.  Their sparks brushed together and shared all that they were without judgement.  No one learned anything new, save for Skyfire discovering more of his partners' atrocities than he'd ever guessed at.  Each already knew what the other two were like from centuries of living together unbonded.  The spargemerge simply let them forget about the hatred.  While interfacing was pleasure, sparkmerging was happiness.  The three sparks danced and spun closer together into a ball of energy that was an overload of endless possibility.

The feeling of his filled valve and filled spark sent Starscream into a physical overload he could not describe.  His valve clenched and shuddered and his spike let out another stream of transfluid to match the frenzied spurts inside him.  He couldn't even hear his voice, but he could feel his screams hoarse in his vocaliser.  He was leaning over onto Skyfire, heaving hips and aft back against Megatron.  Skyfire overloaded next, shooting up into Starscream where nothing else could fit.  Megatron was last to finish, moaning breathily and pumping into Starscream's port as he overloaded.  The three mechs crashed into a mess of limbs, unable to form words or thoughts.

Eventually, sense came back to the three bondmates.  Sparks nestled back into chests, spikes depressurised, ports evacuated excess lubricant, interface arrays transformed back to their proper shapes to maintain propriety, processors came back online with messages of running at peak performance despite energy loss, and all three mechs let out happy sighs of relief.  Starscream tugged lightly at Skyfire and Megatron's massive chest plates, coaxing both of them closer as their bodies ran diagnostics and self-repair in a sleepy haze.  Two arms, a right and a left, a silver and a white, crossed over Starscream's slim form, and he smiled.  He knew he was selfish, but scrap if he wasn't the luckiest mech alive.


End file.
